Without Sweets
by Misaki Takahashi A Bunny's Toy
Summary: The task force believes that L has a problem with sweets so they attempt to take them away... Is it just me or is that a horrible idea?


~Light POV~

I looked down at L, what a pitiful sight. He was sprawled out on the floor sobbing.

Watari, myself, Matsuda, Aizawa, and my father agreed he was eating too many sweets. So, we locked the candy cabinet and threw out his secret stash.

"You're evil! Light-kun you are Kira! ONLY KIRA WOULD DO SOMETHING SO HORRIBLE LIKE THIS, YOURE PERCENTAGE IS 100%!" Ryuzaki screamed as Matsuda threw out his candy stash in front of him, and as Aizawa threw away all the cakes, custards, and sugary things in the pantry and fridge and freezer.

"alright, Ryuzaki, no more ice cream, cake, pie, pop tarts, candy, pocky, brownies, cookies, custards, or Popsicles or anything else you can think of that's sweet besides fruit" I said. He screamed and fell to the floor crying again.

"Light-kuuuuuuuun! Liiiiiiiiiiight-kuuuuuuuuuuuuun! Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!" He wailed, tears running and fountaining down his cheeks and chin. He sniffled and cried and sobbed and screamed.

"Ryuzaki, that stuff is so bad for you! It's only until you start eating healthy foods, then you can have a snack of something sugary once a day. And not a whole cake or pie, one slice of cake or one slice of pie, one scoop of ice cream or one cookie or brownie. And you can only choose one thing a day to have" I said. He was silently sobbing now. His eyes finally closed and tears silently ran down his cheek.

I have him a hug and he clamped onto me. His legs wrapped around my waist and his arms around my neck, his face buried into my shoulder.

He was crying about "stabawa"

"what are you saying, L?" I asked, my one hand under his butt and the other with my elbow on his back going up to my hand on his head.

"I wanna stabawaaaaaaa" he cried again.

"Oh! You want a strawberry?" I asked. He sniffled and nodded. I went to the kitchen and prepared him a small bowl of bananas, strawberries, and apples. Bananas and apples cut into small pieces, strawberries whole.

"Here you go, L" I said sweetly. He looked at it and slammed it on the ground.

"Cake! Cake! Stabawaaaaa caaaaaaaaaaaake" he cried. I shook my head and made a bowl of only strawberries. He ate some of them then began crying again.

"How about we go give you a bath, hmm? That should help you forget" I smiled.

We walked into the bathroom, I shut and locked the door behind me, and I undressed him. I ran warm water and placed him in it, in his normal crouching position.

I turned around to get a towel out for when he was ready, and when I turned around, he was sucking on the opening of his candy flavored body soap. I slapped his hand and took it away, getting out my body soap that smelled like lavender. He began wailing again.

"I wanna smell lie cadyyyy! I wanna smell lie caddyyyyy!" He screamed and cried. Jeez! For the detective L, he is freaking out for nothing. But I suppose he just really likes his sweets...

"fine, but I have to wash you so you don't eat it" I said. He sniffled and let me wash him up. By the end of the bath, he smelled like cotton candy, strawberries, and cake. He sniffled.

"What's wrong now, L?" I asked. He looked up with tear filled eyes.

"I wanna hold..." He sniffled

"Huh?"

"hold me!" He cried. I let the water out, wrapped the towel around him, and picked him up.

I got him dressed and ready for bed. I slept with him that night.

At around 2 in the morning, he woke up and said he had to use the restroom. I waited in bed, but when I woke up in the morning, he still wasn't there.

I got up and went to the kitchen where everyone, Matsuda, Soichiro, Watari, and Aizawa were tied up. L was eating cake.

"Light, this was a bad idea. Let's just let him have his old diet" Soichiro said.

"L? Why didn't you tie me up?" I asked.

"Because you were kind to me while I was throwing a tantrum" he said. He offered me a bite of cake.

I hit it off his fork and smiled. He smiled back with a faint blush on his cheeks.

The rest of the fast force remained tied up while I shared cake with the cutest man ever who smelled like cake.


End file.
